My Version Of Happily Ever After
by Brittany Xoxo
Summary: Bella Swan forced to live with her dad in Flordia. But she's always had her mom by her side, what'll she do when she wonders off into a forest, who'll be able to save her now? And what will happen when she meets Edward, love or hate? R&R, get's better!
1. Losing Feeling

Preface

I was frozen. I couldn't move. I didn't believe it! I wouldn't! The fact that everything wasn't going to be there, the fact that I had to accept it, even though I refused to, didn't make me any more pleased with what was happening. My life was changing, no matter what. I had to move, and leave everything that I had behind.

Chapter 1

The wind blew for a whole twenty-four hours. We lay on the mattresses in the cellar and listened to the house being torn apart above us. Sleep was impossible, with the noise of things crashing about and the eerie animal-like howl of the wind.

I thought about my room, the pictures on the walls, the drawer which held my most cherished possessions, my diaries, and the letters from my father.

I began to cry silently as I thought of them all being blown up into the sky, coming down maybe miles away, to be read by a total stranger.

"No! It couldn't happen!" I whispered to myself, hoping I would believe it.

***

I stared at my ceiling until my mind was blank and I felt drowsy. I gently rolled over and rambled to my window. I looked at the wet road, the scraps that hadn't been picked up since the tornado, the Christmas lights on the houses that had not been taken down yet, and the heavy raindrops plopping down and landing onto the roof tops. I shook my head until my mind was blank again.

I let my mind wander, jumping to conclusions of course. My mind just wasn't focussed anymore. Every part of me was shaking, yet every part of me was calm. Every part was thinking of him, yet every piece of my body didn't want to know him. Talk about mixed-signals.

How could something so perfect come to an end? People say nothing lasts forever, but was it really true? I couldn't keep my mind straight. I felt too empty to move, too empty to think about it. I don't want to leave when I had just started. I don't want to stop the things I have here.

I decided to get my thoughts off of that particular subject, and concentrate of something else for a change.

I don't want to move. I refuse to, I won't! I mean is there such a thing as a break? Why did life have to be so hard? Why did my father suddenly want me now?

My dad, my own dad! I haven't seen him in so long! He probably didn't even care about me! He had every right to not care about me, right? I wasn't a part of his life, anyway. I mean, I'm not the perfect child. I'm not an "A" student. I'm also not athletic, in any clubs, and I'm not a model or anything.

I guess I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Bella Swan. I am 16 years old, chocolate brown eyes, long brown hair, and I'm average height. Even though I'm not popular, I do have a few friends. For now, that is.


	2. Secrets

**(A/N Sorry the last chapter was so short! This chapter is her writing in her diary.)**

Chapter 2

August 24th,

We meet again, diary. I am glad that you weren't blown up into the sky. The tornado was such a blur. Our house is totally torn apart, well, only the back wall of the house and the guest room, eek!

I don't feel right. This might be a little predictable but, my letters. The ones my dad wrote to me years ago. The ones I can't go look for because my mother doesn't know they exist. They're gone!

He probably forgot he wrote them. Forgot he had a daughter and an X-wife that he walked out on. Then suddenly, I show up at his door step. I bet he didn't mean what he said to my mom. He didn't really want me.

I mean, I see the look in my mom's eyes whenever his name comes up. I know how I should feel. I've seen it on TV over and over. Ever since I was old enough, since the first time I understood what he did to us, I thought that I should be mad, too. I'm not. I love my father, even though everyone else I love hates him because of what he did.

Is there something wrong with me? Am I missing the "I hate my father because he left when I was born" part of my brain? Yes, I admit it, I am mad, but not at him. I'm mad at myself. It's my fault he left me us. It's my fault that I haven't gone after him.

My mom tells me a million times that it wasn't my fault. I just know she's wrong! I don't think my father hated me or anything. I mean I was a baby, what could he hate, the fact that I drooled? I'm old enough to know how it works. He was overwhelmed, I guess. He didn't hate the fact that I was a baby. He hated the fact that I was his was baby.

Anyways, the tornado happened 3 days ago. The result wasn't too bad; you know, broken lamps, our roof shingles everywhere, the back wall is torn up, and the guest room has barely any furniture. Of course, the letters from my dad are missing.

Back to the subject now, are we? Well, now that we are, diary, I guess you could use some more information on everything. It's a long story though, so I hope you are all ears.

When I was born, my parents were married. When my father found out that my mother was pregnant with me, he divorced my mother, and moved to Florida. Now, 16 years later, my mom claims I need him in my life again. They got a hold of each other and started talking about what's "best" for me. That means, in a little more than a week, I will live in Florida with my father.

The hot weather doesn't concern me, because I already live in Mexico. It's the living with my father part! I haven't seen him since I was 2! Then, when I was nine, I got letters from him (my mom doesn't know about that part). He told me that he missed me and junk. That was seven years ago though. I guess he didn't forget me after all, as my mom sees it.

Even though I seem happy about it, I'm not. My dad wants me to live with him. I've got to leave all my friends here and start new there. Sometimes, I don't think anyone ever understands me. He's my father, I love him, but how can he do this? Just because he's got my mother's permission doesn't mean that he can just take me away! Well, it's okay with the law, but not with me! I can't believe that the flight is only a week away!

That's all for now, I guess. I promise I will write about it all once it happens!

Yours Truly, Bella


	3. Acceptance

Chapter 3

There was no school the next day, Monday; because it is going to take about a week minimum to fix up the school. It doesn't matter anyway, because I wouldn't be going to school this week, too much packing and stuff to do, or the fact that school doesn't start for another week or so. That means I have had a lot of free time on my hands. After I cleaned the bathroom, and did the dishes, I went upstairs to my room to check my email. Only one new email!?! I thought I was more popular than that!

Of course, it was from Michelle. She was basically my pen pal, but we knew each other. Michelle had lived here about a year ago, until she moved to Newfoundland. We have emailed each other ever since, and she's the only one who knows everything about me. I opened the email, smiling to myself, because I knew Michelle would be mad that she hasn't gotten an email in over a day.

From:

To:

HEY!!!!!! Where have u been?? R u OK!?!? OMG I heard about the tornado! I hope u and Ur family r all ok! How is Ur dad? I can't believe that u r moving to Florida! I know u think Ur life is over, but don't worry, because it's not. Remember, I had to move and start all over again. U will be fine Bells!

Cya,

Michelle

So that's it. I was moving. I was going to Florida. I was going to live with my father.

***

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I couldn't move. I was way too tired. The drowsiness inside of me was winning, overpowering me. I didn't want this day to start, because that meant if it began, it would have to end. I felt dead beat, worn-out, drained and well, exhausted.

As soon as I got the willpower to get up, I started heading downstairs. I stepped into the emotionless room. It was like this every morning, just you and your lonesome. My mom worked from 6 to about 10 at night. Today was her first day back at work. On top of that, I'm an only child, so I have the whole house to myself.

I had packing to do, and chores. I kept my pace slow, as I strolled over to the fridge. I got the milk out, then a bowl, next the cereal. As I got my breakfast together, I noticed the calendar. August 25th. The flight was on September 1st, and my birthday, the 3rd. I had totally forgotten all about my birthday! I had my mind focused on the flight. I didn't even realize! I felt a rush of excitement running through me. Then it was gone. I had to celebrate my 17th birthday with my dad. I didn't exactly know him that well, but I still have to live with him. I doubt he remembered my birthday; either that or my mom reminded him. I had a feeling it would be a little awkward.

Suddenly, another mood swing came at me like a bullet, of pity this time. I was leaving my mom alone; to go see a man I've only met once or twice in my life. You'd think it would be the other way around. How ironic.


	4. Absolutely Flawless

**(A/N I'm guessing many people don't like my story. I promise it will get better! please read and review, hope you like it!!)**

Chapter 4

Two words; agonizingly painful.

The flight was dreadful, absolutely dreadful. The flight took hours. I am not a person to be on a plane and sitting still. What a great way to start my trip. Did I mention I'm afraid of heights? I'm terrified, actually. Also, getting stuck in the middle seat between a snoring fanatic and a kid who has had way too much sugar didn't help. I got one glimpse of outside, and almost barfed. Now that would have been convenient.

As an early birthday gift, my mom gave me this solid gold, heat shaped locket. It had a vine border carved around the outside edge of the heart, and two smaller hearts on the front. On the inside, there was space for a picture, and on the opposite side, a quote. In slim handwriting, it said, "I shall never forget". Of course, I was wearing it now.

I held it tightly as I thought of my mom. I fought back tears as I remembered all the fun times we had together. I remembered every single detail of our little house. I realized that it wasn't mine anymore. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I couldn't let these strangers see me cry.

I hid my face in my hair. The kangaroo boy finally fell asleep, and Snores-A-Lot was awake and watching a movie, thank heavens. They weren't the only annoying things on my mind. I was stuck on the topic of school. Can you believe it? Out of all the things in the world to think about, I had to worry about school.

I didn't know how different my new high school would be compared to my old one. Are the teachers strict? Would anyone like me? Would_ I_ like anyone? These questions repeated over and over again in my head.

When the flight landed, I stepped out of the plane and onto the connection between the airplane and the airport. I walked swiftly towards the open doors where light appeared. I swallowed, and slowly turned into the airport.

I felt a slight shove behind me as 50 other people were waiting impatiently to get somewhere. I gripped my backpack tightly as I looked around for the washrooms. I caught sight of it as I headed toward it to freshen up. I let my head dangle, focusing on the floor.

Suddenly, I fell forward, going straight for the ground, when a pair of arms caught me from behind and held me steadily. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red when I looked up.

Then I was lost in his light topaz eyes. He caught me staring, and smiled. He helped me retrieve my balance after I tried to stand, but I couldn't find the right footing. His teeth were perfect and shining white, while his lips carved the outline. He had shaggy bronze hair, and stunning eyes. There was something about his eyes that wouldn't let me look away. He was absolutely flawless.

He looked like he was a movie star. He was unexplainable. I studied him for a second, and after looking at him for about a minute, I felt lightheaded. I felt like I was about to faint. He looked at me funny; probably because I looked liked I had seen a ghost. I hadn't seen one; of course, it was more like an angel.

His grin grew wider, and he said, "Hey, I'm Edward." It was like hearing a voice from heaven. His eyes grew big when he looked into mine.

"Bella," I said smiling, eager to hear his voice again. I was followed by a voice in the background. Edward turned to face someone, probably his mom, and then back to me.

"Sorry," he said, "I got to go. See you 'round?" I nodded, still grinning, and caught his glance one more time. Absolutely flawless, I thought to myself.

Next thing I knew, he was gone. I continued my way to the restroom, his face still in my head, when I remembered that I must have been a mess. I looked into the floor length mirror, and I realized that I had on sweat pants, an old soccer T-shirt, and my hair pulled into a loose ponytail. I groaned when I thought of Edward seeing me like this. I fixed my hair, and walked outside.

Then I remembered that I was supposed to meet my dad at the baggage claim. I followed the signs until I got there. As I grabbed my sky-blue suitcase, I notice a sign that said "Swan". That's when I realized that the man holding the sign was my father. I panicked as I thought of what to do. Should I hug him? Should I shake his hand? What do I call him?

I slowed down my pace, heading for him. He smiled wide, and put one arm around me. "It's been a long time, bud." I forced a smile while I looked at my father. I found my features that I had always found beautiful in myself, in him.

In the car, he asked me a couple of questions about my mother and me, then the tornado, my hobbies, etc.

He led me into the house, showing me where the spare key was, and a little tour of the house. I had spent a few days here when I was younger. I gradually remembered each room, but not very much. Once we got to my room, which used to be the guest room, he plugged in an old computer propped up on a desk.

He left me alone to unpack and get organized. I put my clothes in the dresser that was next to the desk. I put my suitcase in the closet which was across from the desk, and next to my bed.

By the time I was done with unpacking, it was almost seven o'clock. I walked stiffly down the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. My dad, Charlie, was spread across the couch facing the television. I got up, and opened the refrigerator.


	5. A Nightmere Waiting to Happen

**(A/N Thanks for commenting! hope you like this chapter!)**

Chapter 5

"What do you want for dinner, dad?" I asked shyly. I glanced over the back of the couch and he was out cold. I laughed to myself and took out frozen shish kabobs. As they thawed, I went upstairs to see if Michelle had emailed me yet. Of course, there were 3 new emails, all from Michelle.

From: michelle990

To: bella22

Okay, how was Ur trip!?! I hope it is all good and stuff.

Yours 'til the chocolate shakes,

Michelle

The next two were basically the same, good old Michelle emailing me over and over just to see how I was doing. It had been a couple of hours since I took the shish kabobs out of the freezer, so they would be ready to cook now. I stumbled down the stairs, but keeping quite because Charlie was still sleeping.

Sure, I never believed in love at first sight, but catching one glance at him made me have a second thought. I couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how hard I tried. I don't think I love him, but I still couldn't stop thinking about him. The oven beeped and I jumped.

When I was finished eating dinner, I put the rest in the fridge for Charlie, and headed back upstairs to get my sweater. I tied it around my waist, and jotted a note to Charlie explaining where I was.

I stepped out of the house and gasped at the smell of pine needles. I skipped down the steps, and onto the side walk. Back in Mexico, I would take walks all the time. It cleared my mind, and gave me a chance to think about things. I loved getting away from the drama just to see the beauty of nature. Down the street, there was a forest a mile thick.

From the woods, I could see the bushes tremble. I slowly walked toward it, wondering what was going on. I thought about getting Charlie, but then I realized that if it was just a bird, he would hold it against me. I moved closer, being more and more cautious with every step I took.

The forest was lively, full of animals, insects and sunshine. I laughed at myself for worrying so much. There was a dirt path going through the forest. I decided to walk along it and forget everything.

Nobody had to know how I felt. They didn't have to understand that I felt like I was crazy. I never got how somebody could make a person feel so alive, feel so special, but now I get it. Now I understand. Nobody had to know that I was absolutely in love with him. Okay, well maybe I did like him a little more than I thought.

I leaped through the rain-kissed leaves that were perched among the tree tops. My thoughts were just as high above me as the clouds are above the ground, unreachable. I inhaled, taking in the scent of the forest. I felt an emotion that wasn't real. I felt the blissfulness inside of me about to burst out. I felt something that only could happen in fairytales, finding true happiness. I felt the need to see him again. I felt like a whole new person.

Then, the bushes shook behind me. I took a step forward, going deeper into the forest. I decided it was silly of me to be scared. Silence filled the air. I'd heard something here, I knew it. Before I could turn to see what it was, someone grabbed me by my waist.

They had a good grip of my hips and of my sweater. I was screaming and kicking like a mad man. The man was dragging me through the dirt. Everything was darker as we got deeper into the forest. The only sound was my screaming and my feet getting caught on broken branches. The man's arms were still around me, and he wouldn't budge every time I kicked. I had no clue what he was going to do to me. I also didn't have a clue where we were. I knew whatever or wherever he was going to do to me or take me, it wouldn't turn out well. I was positive that whatever was going to happen to me, it was going to hurt.

I was still screaming when he pulled me into an abandoned log cabin. He shut the door behind him and came closer to me. He was wearing a dark T-shirt and black jeans; he had tanned skin and furious eyes.

I was shaking so hard. I didn't know what to do. I was too scared to even think about trying to escape. He looked at me with wide eyes, and I tried to step away, but my legs wouldn't move. I was breathing harder than ever when he got closer.

My eyes were filled with tears. I couldn't breathe. I prayed in my head over and over. The cabin was small, and he was blocking my exit. I was screaming even louder now, hoping that someone, anyone, would come. My throat was dry from screaming, and I couldn't even whisper. I felt like my life was about to flash before my eyes. There was a huge lump in my throat. I thought I was going to pass out.

He lifted me up by my shoulders and held me by the neck. I couldn't breathe. I gulped for air, but I didn't get any. I was panicking. I didn't know if I had the energy to scream or not.

In my mind, I tried to figure out how I could escape. I could kick him in the knee, he would go down and I would make run for it. I could squiggle out of his grip and knock him down, and then I would burst out the door. I could grab something, and hit him in the head. I could do all of these things, but I didn't.

Instead, I shut my eyes tight, trying not to think about what would happen next. The image of him strangling me was playing over and over in my head. My stomach turned, and I was almost positive that I was going to be sick. He held me against the back wall, and then slowly put me down.

His hand reached for something in the corner. What was that? It suddenly came to me, a shovel. With one hand he easily lifted me off the ground and leaned close to me.

As soon as I was sure that I would pass out, the door burst open. It was the last person on earth that I thought would be here.


	6. Knigth in Shining Armor

Chapter 6

There, in the doorway, was Edward. Behind him were two police officers. The man threw me at the back wall of the cabin, and my head was bleeding now. My back was killing me, so was my throat. I was coughing like crazy. Almost everything was black, so I felt around for something. I plopped to the ground with a huge thud, knocking over the metal shovel. The shovel crashed right beside me and my heart was beating faster.

I thought for sure that I was unconscious. I could feel my heart beating, getting louder in my ears every second. I took gulps of air because I couldn't breathe.

The officers had guns in their hands, and put the man in hand cuffs. The mysterious stranger looked back at me, with wide eyes. His lips were pressed together; his gaze was full of hatred. A shiver went down my spine as I thought of what could have happened to me.

Edward rushed over to me. He basically tripped across the cabin to make sure I was okay. He held a bottle of water up to my mouth, and held my neck back. I sipped it down, while he took a handkerchief and pressed it against my head. He sat beside me, and applied more pressure to where it was bleeding.

I tilted my head to the side, to notice my arm bend backwards. I wondered why it hurt for a split second, and tried to move it but I screamed in pain. When he threw me backwards, I must have landed on it.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked. I groaned loudly and took a heavy breath. I heard sirens coming from down the street, and then my dad rushed in. He took Edward's place, while Edward explained everything to the police, never taking his eyes off me.

My dad was comforting me once the ambulance came. My head stopped bleeding as we arrived at the hospital. We later found out that I didn't need stitches, but I had broken my arm. Every part of my body hurt.

I slept that night in the hospital, with my dad by my side. I woke up in the morning and I was in my own bedroom. I moaned as I tried to get up, because my back still hurt. My father came rushing in and helped me back into bed.

"Now you listen to me, Bella, you have to rest for the next couple of days. Also, never go into the forest again, got it?" I nodded slightly as I looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I am so sorry sweetie, everything was my fault, and you haven't even been here for 3 days and have almost gotten killed. I am so glad that you're okay."

He was so upset with himself. I couldn't bare it. He said that he informed my mother on everything and that I needed to call as soon as I was feeling better. I didn't want her to know about anything, but she had a right. My dad brought me soup, toast and ginger ale the rest of the day.

That night, my father came in to check on me. I told him that I was fine, but he noticed I was shaking. He grabbed a blanket form the closet and put in over me. I thanked him as he walked out.

I didn't want him to know the real reason that I was shaking. I was terrified. When I was in that cabin, it I couldn't believe what was happening. Even though it happened so fast, it felt like I was going to be there forever. The man's face was burned into my brain, and would stay there forever.


	7. Breathing Easy

Chapter 7

I tossed and turned that night, falling asleep around dawn. I had a dream, more like a nightmare, about the log cabin. It was dark, and there was no exit. There was no one there but me, though. My head was numb just like the night before. I woke up screaming once, but thankfully my dad is a heavy sleeper.

I was served breakfast in bed again, toast and orange juice. I was glad that unlike Mexico, the students here got an extra week before summer vacation ended. I wouldn't have to face my new high school for another couple days. Hopefully that doesn't come too fast.

For the first time, I noticed that my arm was in a cast. The sharp pains in my arm happened every second. I got up, with all my strength, and threw on sweat pants. I rushed into the bathroom, which I got to myself, and started the water in the shower. After I freshened up, I went onto my computer.

I picked up the phone once I was in my room, and called my mom. She would need the latest 411 on everything. I only got an answering machine, though, so I told her to call back.

I turned on my computer, grabbing out my dairy. I hadn't written in it in a long time. As I was busy updating it; about the forest, the mysterious man, and of course Edward. I wrote about 5 pages just describing him.

Finally, when my hand was about to fall off, my computer beeped as it signed me onto my email. I glanced up at the screen. No new emails from Michelle, that's odd. There was loads of junk mail, but one caught my eye. It was from Edward!

I opened it eagerly, reading it word for word.

From: edward4baseball

To: bella22

Hi Bella. I'll see you l8r tonight OK? Edward.

What did he mean, "Later tonight"? What was he talking about? I shut off my computer and ran downstairs. There, in the corner by the stairs was a bunch of balloons. I hesitated. I counted the days that I had been here. I arrived on the 1st, yesterday was the 2nd. Today was the 3rd. Today was my birthday. Is that why my dad invited Edward over?

My birthday was today. Edward and his family were coming over to celebrate, I hadn't realized before. My dad came around and hugged me tight. He handed me the balloons, and tied at the bottom, was a box. I opened it with care, and peeked inside.

Inside, was a matching ring to the locket my mom gave me! It had a little heart on it, and going all the way around the ring was the vine border. I didn't know how he matched it, but I didn't bother to think. I quickly put it on as tears swelled up inside of me.

I managed to say thank you through the tears. Then I straightened up the living room and cleaned my bathroom. My dad had told me that Edward had a twin sister, Alice, and 2 brothers, Emmet and Jasper, that would be coming over. I was super excited to meet them, and they would be going to my school, which started on the 5th.

***

At 6 o'clock, Edward and his family arrived. Alice, Edward and I talked about school and my home back in Mexico. The rest of their family was downstairs talking with my father.

We had dinner around 6:30, talking and laughing all the way through. I looked across the table at my dad. You could tell that he was having a blast and enjoying himself. For the first time that I had been here, I was happy to be with him. It wasn't awkward anymore to have a conversation with him. We had gotten to know each other a little bit more each day, even though I've been here less than a week.

My dad gave us permission to go out to the beach, which happened to be only a few blocks away, if we stuck together. We walked for about ten minutes until we reached the beach.

When we were on the beach, we all lay there star dazing. It was still light out, but the tide was coming in. Edward and Alice tackled each other in the water, as I watched and laughed.

Alice looked exactly like Edward, only in girl form. She was bubbly and happy all the time. She had a round, pale face, with light brown eyes. Her teeth were perfect, and her hair was a deep brown that was pixie-like.

I couldn't believe that I was worried about moving here. I had two new best friends, and I would have them forever.

I lie back on my towel and relax. I could hear Edward and Alice's laughter as they splashed in the water. I could smell the hotdogs from the diner across the street. I could feel the dry sand beneath my bare feet. I could taste the moisture in the air, and I couldn't help but think that everything was going to be okay.

The mystery man who tried to kill me wasn't coming back. He was in jail. I would get to see my mom again in a few weeks. I was happy. It was as simple as that, I was happy! I wasn't afraid anymore.

I slowly sat up and stared and the sunset. It was a mixture of sever colours; orange, yellow, light blue, pink and purple. I thought back when I found out that I lost my dad's letters. I realized I didn't need them, because now, I have him. I thought back to when I thought that my dad was ruining my life by making me move here. Florida wasn't an end to my life, it was a beginning.


	8. Happily Ever After

Epilogue

I gripped my books as I looked at the enormous door. This was it, the day that I had been waiting for, the day that I had feared. I took a deep breath and shoved the classroom door open.

I took a step forward, and peered across the class room. There, waiting for me, was Edward and Alice. I grinned as I imagined this year. I knew for sure it was going to be tremendous. I put my books down on a desk next to them, thinking that this was better than a fairy tale; it was my own happily ever after.


End file.
